naturefandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Wiki:Manual
Welcome to the Nature Wiki Manual for all Nature Wiki users! What is the Nature Wiki Manual? It is the must see online manual for all Nature Wiki users. It is regularly updated with the latest policies, tips, tricks, FAQ, NW Styles, etc. All types of users including Rollbacks, Sysops, Bureaucrats, etc should have a look at it at least daily for updates no matter how experienced you are. Welcome! This is a section for new users to the Nature Wiki, you may skip it if you are sure you have read it all. BUT It is recommended that you still check this section for updates to it anyway, even if your an experienced user... First off, welcome to the Nature Wiki! We hope you enjoy it here and keep up your valuable contributions. If you would like to test your wiki skills, please use the Nature_Wiki:Sandbox. If you want help from other users, have a question, or anything else you need to know, etc, please don't hesitate to ask in the Nature Wiki Forums or the Nature Wiki Central or the Nature Wiki Community Portal. FAQ This is a section for new users and moderately experienced users to the Nature Wiki, you may skip it if you are sure you have read it all. BUT It is recommended that you still check this section for updates to it anyway, even if your an experienced user... Frequently asked questions *'Q:'What is a Wiki? A: A Wiki is a site where anyone anywhere can make edits to it online. Registered users can write articles, upload images, take part in fun projects, etc. *'Q:'What is the Nature Wiki? A: The Nature Wiki is an online encyclopedia which anyone can make changes to, including you! Help For help you can add a new topic in the "Help desk" forum in the Nature Wiki Forums or see Category:Help. Interface Basic Interface You should always keep your preferred style set to Monaco Jade on the Nature Wiki. It is best that you keep the "Let Admins over-ride my skin choice" box ticked on your Preferences special page. If you've got that box ticked you have nothing to worry about, you'll get the best interface. Advanced Interface The following points shows things you can add and should add to get better service for you. *'Shout Box' - You can add this by clicking on the "MORE" Button on the very top right hand corner of the page. Then click on "Widgets". Then a menu bar of widgets should appear. Click on the "<" and ">" side arrows until you find the Shout Box Widget. You can find out what each widget is by placing your mouse over its image, that particular widget might also say, "See who's online and chat with your friends". Then press the add button or grab and drag and widget to your preferred place on the left side Nature Wiki menu. Then enjoy! You can type messages into it and other people can too. You can chat with your friends online, etc. To refresh it to keep receiving messages, simply type in -N.W-! *'Site-notice' - It is recommended that you do not dismiss the special site notice which is above every page heading. If dismissed it may not come back even if it is updated with new important notices. If you have accidentally already dismissed it, then you can restore it by deleting your computer cookies(no you can't eat them!). If you have any questions on this on anything else, please feel free to ask on the Nature Wiki Forums or on the Nature Wiki Central. Things you can do You can check the Category:Article stubs and Category:Improve for articles which need improving. If you are a Sysop it is one of your duties to do that. Nature Wiki Staff This is a section for all users about the Nature Wiki Staff, please read the main article about them here. The Nature Wiki "Staff" are here to help you and the Nature Wiki. For more info, read the linked article above. Category:Main